


Just Tell Him

by scipper540



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipper540/pseuds/scipper540
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is leaving for Oxford but Erik has come to say good bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the errors in my writing hope you enjoy it! ;)

A few foot steps where heard behind Charles as he walked from the school grounds on the last day. He knew exactly who it was, his dearest friend, Erik lehnsherr.  
“um, what are you doing out here? I never thought I would see you around here again.” Charles asked turning to his friend.  
“I..... i came to see you.... you, you said you where... heading of to college soon, i.... i came to day goodbye....” Erik said sheepishly   
“oh, you.... you did... how, how did you find out?” Charles said shocked, how did he know. he tried to keep it quiet as best he could.  
“just....asking around i guess....” Erik said.  
Charles knew, he just tapped into Erik's mind. Raven, of course.   
“Raven...” Charles said one eye brow raised.  
Erik put his hands on his head, “Charles! you promised you wouldn’t!”  
“Sorry, couldn’t help it.” Charles winked.  
Damn it! why! oh god why was he so cute! This made it so hard for Erik to even look at him, let alone collect his thoughts.  
“I...well...i came to see you off..”   
‘Damn it, Erik! Just tell him how you feel!’ Erik thought to himself.  
“oh, i see... well... goodbye then....” Charles turned to leave.  
“Wait Charles! ..... you, never told me....” Erik said hoping to stop him.  
“Told you what?” Charles questioned.  
“If you.... where you were going for college.” Erik mentally slapped himself, just fucking tell him!  
“Oh! yes, I’m off to oxford to study evolution!” Charles exclaimed very proud of himself.  
“Heheh, oh you where always into that science stuff.” Erik chuckled. Charles was so cute when he spoke about his love for science.  
“....is.... is something the matter?” Charles asked, he barely kept himself from looking into Erik’s head again.  
“no! no.... nothing is the matter...why would you ask?” Erik said doing a terrible job of hiding his blush.  
“Your just fidgety, thats all.” Charles said smirking a bit.  
“w-well im absolutely fine.” Erik said pulling up his turtle neck to hide his face as best it could. “Just cold.”  
“.....I can tell your not fine. what is the matter?” Charles asked again poking at his friend.   
“Nothing! Can you just drop it!” Erik shouted, his rage over taking him.  
“.....sorry, i .... i didnt mean to pry.” Charles backed off.   
“well... i have to be off soon... the plane will leave without me...” Charles said, scuffing at the ground with his feet.  
“......So this is it, huh.... good bye...” Erik said keeping his tears back.  
“I suppose so.....good bye, old friend.” Charles picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
“...... Wait, i.. i have something to confess..... i..” Erik fumbled over the words.  
“Yes, What is it?” Charles asked curiously.  
“I... I have been... harboring....”   
‘Come on Erik say it!’ He pushed himself.  
“Come on, i have to leave soon.” Charles said impatiently.  
“Ich liebe dich.” Erik blurted out.  
“What? Come on you know i don't understand ger-mhp!”  
Erik quickly wrapped his arm around Charles waist pulling him close and pressed his lips against him.  
“W-what! what was that!” Charles asked flustered and blushing.  
“A kiss.... before you go...”Erik said sheepishly, his face red as a tomato.  
“.....why didn't you tell me?” Charles asked blushing fiddling with the leather strap of his bag.  
“I was just.... frightened.” Erik confessed.  
“Don't be...” Charels pulled Erik up to his lips and kissed him deeply. blushing and smiling.


End file.
